


Indomitable - Father/Son Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1047]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s05e05 Leap of Faith, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony met Gibbs when he found him dead at an accident only for Gibbs to come back to life. You'd think one secret would be enough for their father/son relationship, but no Tony is harboring his own secret that he hasn't told Gibbs.





	Indomitable - Father/Son Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TT_Angst_Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/13/2002 for the word [indomitable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/03/13/indomitable).
> 
> indomitable  
> Incapable of being subdued or overcome;unconquerable.
> 
> This was requested by Tardis_Type as part of my 2017 prompt challenge. You can prompt me in 2018 [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile) by clicking the sign up link.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony had a tiny secret. Ok, it was a big one. Really big.
> 
> He couldn't die.
> 
> Well, he couldn't be killed, anyways. He still aged and would eventually die naturally, but anything else? Well, there was a reason he only lasted two years on each police force, and the first two guesses don't count.
> 
> Until he met Gibbs.
> 
> The first time he met the silver haired man, he was dying in his arms after Tony ran across his wrecked car on a deserted road. it was certainly a shock when five minutes after the man died, he was gasping in ALIVE breaths, and head-slapping him into covering up the wreck.
> 
> That would have been a perfect time to tell his secret. But he didn't.
> 
> Not until years later, when Tony was hanging on the ledge of a parking lot tower, waiting for probie to come save him (leap of faith) . Unfortunately, he was two late. Unlike most people , Tony had the good luck of surviving the fall.
> 
> For about ten minutes.
> 
> Just enough time for him to die in massive pain in his 'fathers' arms, looking into his crying blue eyes.
> 
> Waking after his autopsy just screams 'Tony luck'.
> 
> But hey, he'd have an interesting scar to tell people about!
> 
> If Gibbs ever let him out of his sight again, that is....
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Indomitable - Father/Son Version

Tony couldn’t drive past the burning car. There was no one else around and it was clear that whatever had happened to this car had been a hit and run. Tony’s police officer instincts wouldn’t let him drive past without checking to see if there was anyone alive that he could help.

He found a silver haired man in the driver’s seat, unconscious. It was a risk to move the man, but Tony knew that if he left him in the car the man would for sure die in the explosion that would soon consume the car from the fire currently attempting to engulf the car. Tony managed to get the older man out of the car and into his car before the other man’s car exploded.

Unfortunately, it quickly became obvious that he was too late to save the man as the man gasped out his dying breaths in the back seat of Tony’s vehicle. Still Tony could only secure the silver haired man as best as he could and rush him to the hospital. Smack.

A hand collided with the back of Tony’s head, completely surprising him. He turned to look at the man that he’d been trying to secure as best as he could to find him now alive instead of dead not even five minutes later. Tony froze in shock. 

Did this mean the silver haired man was immortal too? He wanted to ask, but that would mean revealing his own indomitable nature and he didn’t know the man well enough to know if the man could be trusted like that. The silver haired man shoved at Tony.

“What are you just standing there for? We need to cover up the accident before someone gets curious about why I’m not dead.” Gibbs glared at his savior. 

Tony didn’t know what happened, but somehow he ended up helping the man cover up the car accident. The strange things didn't stop there, though. He quickly found himself accepting a job offer from the man. 

They worked together for years and years and Tony grew to trust the silver haired marine, Gibbs, but still Tony could never find a good time to share his secret with Gibbs. How did you even bring up the fact that you couldn’t be killed except through old age? They continued to grow closer and Tony started to think of Gibbs as his father and he knew Gibbs thought of him as his son, but still Tony couldn’t figure out how to tell Gibbs about this secret.

They’d shared a lot, including memories of Gibbs’ dead wife and daughter, but Tony could never figure out how to bring up his secret. Even years later as Tony hung on the ledge of the parking garage hoping that Tim would come save him, Tony still hadn’t told Gibbs or anyone else about his indomitable nature. As he ended up losing his grip and slipping off the edge, the only thought on his mind was that he probably wouldn’t have to actually tell Gibbs after this. 

By some miracle, even though there was nothing to catch him, he didn’t die. That didn’t mean he walked away like it was nothing. No, his body blossomed with excruciating pain. 

He couldn’t help crying out as he collapsed onto the ground. Gibbs quickly rushed over to him, telling him not to die and that it would be ok. Luck wasn’t with him though as he ended up dying in his father’s arms as Gibbs cried above him.

Ducky performed the autopsy, of course, and had his own set of tears over Tony’s death. When Tony woke in one of the autopsy drawers, he cringed. This was going to be bad. Abby was going to kill him and Gibbs would probably never let him out of his sight ever again.

Tony banged on the autopsy drawer, he didn’t have the ability to open it himself or he would have just snuck out. Tony waved sheepishly when someone finally opened the drawer. “Hi?” 

“Anthony?” Ducky stared in confusion. “I just completed your autopsy, my boy.”

“Sorry, Ducky! It was a bit premature, but I’ll have an awesome scar to explain now, so don’t worry about it.”

Ducky shook his head, pulling the drawer completely open, so that Tony could climb out. “This will take some explaining, my boy.”

“Well best get everyone down here, then. I only want to explain it, once.” Tony grinned cheekily. In truth, he wasn’t looking forward to explaining this to anyone. At least, he hoped, Gibbs would understand and hopefully this could be contained and not become widespread knowledge.

Ducky summoned the team and Abby down to autopsy and they both waited for everyone to arrive. Gibbs had sounded particularly pissed when he responded to Ducky’s summons, so Tony hoped that seeing him alive would be a good surprise and not make him even more grumpy. Abby was the first to arrive and she exclaimed, “Tony!” and ran towards him to embrace him in a hug.

“Abby? What?” Tim asked as he heard her exclamation, but knew Tony was dead. 

“How?” Ziva glanced between Tony and everyone else.

Tony shrugged. “I’m not that easily killed. You should know that.” Tony winked at Gibbs. He’d tell Gibbs how indestructible he really was later. For now, he’d play it off as a fluke until he had a chance to talk to Gibbs in more detail.

Gibbs stomped up to Tony and grabbed his ear, dragging him off into Ducky’s office and slamming the door shut, an obvious clue that he didn’t want to be disturbed. “What the hell, DiNozzo?”

“Sorry, boss. I know I should have told you sooner, but I could never figure out when.”

Gibbs pulled Tony into a hug, shaking his head, “I’m just glad you’re still alive, son. I don’t think I’d have survived losing you after losing Shannon and Kelly.”

Tony hugged Gibbs back, offering what comfort he could to his father and letting his father feel for himself that he was still alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
